1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a pouch type secondary battery and the fabrication method thereof.
2. Related Technology
Along with the development of electronic devices such as cellular phones, notebook-sized computers, camcorders, electric motorcycles, or electric vehicles, research is currently being conducted into secondary batteries that are generally repeatedly chargeable.
Secondary batteries can be fabricated in a variety of shapes, for example, pouch-type batteries, cylinder-type batteries, or prismatic batteries. In particular, the pouch-type secondary battery typically includes an electrode assembly accommodated in a multi-layered pouch constituting a metal foil and at least one polymer layer covering the metal foil. More specifically, the electrode assembly is located in a receiving space of the pouch formed through a forming process using a punch or a die. However, as the depth of the receiving space of the pouch increases, it can become quite difficult to achieve flexibility in designing the exterior shape of the pouch, resulting in limitations in accommodating electrode assemblies having relatively large thicknesses. Thus, achieving large-capacity batteries is ultimately hindered. In addition, the fabrication method of the pouch-type secondary battery, including the forming process, may suffer from drawbacks of poor flexibility in designing the exterior shape of the pouch-type secondary battery.